Stay
by Sasswolf-Hale
Summary: With Allison gone, Chris awaits more trials in the aftermath of her death. But can an old friend help him stay alive through it all or bring him down as well? Rated M for later chapters


_Cynny here with another Teen Wolf fic. I'll try to add more to this, because this is just the start. XD But I needed this after a gifset on tumblr. XD_

* * *

Being in a coma was hell when you were grieving. But Peter knew being alive and seeming in a state of coma-like shock was an entirely different kind of grief. Having heard of Allison's death, he was of course worried for the others of the pack; Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Scott. He'd seen the aftermath. The blood stain that held the memory of Allison's last breath, the echoing pain from both past and present tragedies, the faint echo of Lydia's scream as she had signaled the fallen huntress' demise. Kneeling down, he brushed his fingers over the now dried remnants of the last female Argent. With a sigh, he stood and moved towards the scent. Sadness. Pure unadulterated sadness and a heavy, choking feeling of pain. Looking up as his eyes unknowingly flashed, he knew which of the ones present had felt the worst. Which one he needed to find. Rising to a standing position, he vanished in a run as he traced the scent. It took a lot of willpower not to stop. At last, upon finding the scent had led to a building, he stopped and looked up at the window. It was dark in the window, but the scent he was tracking was too strong not to be the location he was looking for. As he entered the parking lot, blue eyes scanned the area, looking for any trace of trap or way to prevent someone from entering. Stepping up to the doors and taking the elevator, he got off on the floor and paused outside the doors. Closing his eyes, Peter took a deep breath and focused. Yeah, the one he was looking for was here. He could hear the sound of the scotch bottle pouring into a glass. Reaching for the door, he turned it slowly to keep it quiet. When he found it unlocked, he blinked. That wasn't normal.

Shoving the door open and stepping inside the small hotel room, he stopped as the hunter he'd been tracking spun and aimed a gun at him. The shot lass tumbled down and spilled scotch on the carpet, which was probably the healthiest substance on the dingy thing. Raising his hands, Peter watched the human. "Whoa, easy." he said. "I'm here to help."

"And what exactly can you do, Peter?" Chris half-growled, and being honest, he was having trouble keeping his aim steady because of the copious alcohol in his system. He didn't have time for this. His daughter was dead, he didn't have the patience to deal with Peter and his sass.

"I can keep you from killing yourself with alcohol for starters," Peter replied, taking a step. He stopped when Chris' barely trembling hand cocked the pistol. "Chris, seriously."

"Don't talk to me like we're still friends, Peter." Chris warned. "One more step and I _will_ shoot you."

"The way you shot Avery?" Peter asked. "I was there, remember? Trying to get him to come to his senses." He could see the red in bloodshot eyes as Chris stared at him down the barrel of the gun. "I buried him, Chris. Let Gerard believe I had been wounded to protect you." The wolf took another step, which steadied the gun and Chris' hand.

"Peter, don't. I'll shoot."

Two set of blue eyes met, and Peter's gaze was dead serious. "Then do it." he sneered. He braved another step. "Come on, Chris. Do it." he demanded. Yes, he was playing with fire, but there were things that no one knew. No one but the two of them and right now Peter was depending on that to stop the gun's trigger being pulled. For a long moment, the two men just stared at each other, dead silence dancing between them before Chris uncocked the pistol and tossed it on the bed, moving forward to pull the wolf against him.

"I can't." he breathed, leaning in to press his mouth against Peter's.

Caught off guard by the kiss, Peter's brain needed a moment to catch up before he was returning the kiss. One arm moved to slip around the hunter's waist, pulling the other male close. Chris tasted like alcohol, but there was an undertone of his actual taste - one he had known before Gerard had forced Chris away from him. An actual whine, no matter how soft, escaped him as Chris pulled away. "I know." he finally answered. He watched the last Argent for a long moment, a plea from his inner wolf begging him to finally stake claim on the human. He fought it, though, as he had years ago. He was only brought from the inner battle by Chris' voice.

"I need you."

"I know, Chris. It's why I'm here." the wolf replied, reaching his free hand up to rest it on his friend's cheek. "You're plastered beyond reason right now, and you-" he stopped as Chris shook his head. "What?"

"I need you. Us. Like before." Chris slurred. "I need to remember why I followed the code. What it feels like to actually be safe." Somehow managing to pull himself from Peter's hold, he moved to sit on the end of the bed, leaning his forearms to rest on his knees, hands raking through his hair as he fought the sobs threatening him. "Before I got pulled into the opposing world that ruined both of us."

Peter was moving before he gave himself conscious permission. He sat beside the other. "The past is just that." he said, moving to lay a hand on the hunter's forearm. "Dwelling on it will kill you, Chris. I promise." Carefully, he moved to tilt the hunter's head to make Chris look at him, and while at first the hunter resists him, he finally gets the striking blue gaze back on him so he can continue. "I don't want you to die. You mean too much to me for me to just sit back and let that happen." And then he was leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other male. He hadn't expected it to break whatever haze the alcohol had on Chris long enough for the hunter to remember he had strength. Being pulled down to lay on the bed, Chris rolled them so Peter was on top.

"I missed you, Peter." he admitted softly into the kiss. "I hated that I couldn't stop it. I should have-"

"Don't." Peter cut him off before he could say anything else. "You didn't know. And it's over." The next phrase that passes Chris' lips stop both of them.

"I love you."

Peter draws back, looking at the pinned human beneath him. "What?"

"I love you." Chris said. "I loved you back then. I never stopped." Chris had a feeling he'd hate the hangover tomorrow, but he'd be thankful the alcohol had loosened his tongue. "I didn't want to let you go."

It feels like the air has been ripped from his body as Peter watches, listens, as Chris reiterates the words. He can't stop himself as he leans in to kiss the hunter deeply. There's a hunger in this kiss that hasn't been tapped since years before the fire. "I never stopped loving you either,"

"Then stay." Chris manages between small breaks to breathe.

"You know I will." Peter replies, and at that point nothing matters. Even drunk, Chris manages to pull Peter down for a rough kiss that's only the beginning of a long night of coping with the past and present tragedies.


End file.
